After The Funeral
by ronmioneislove
Summary: This is just a Harry/Ginny drabble that came to me unexpectedly!  R/Hr is my main ship, so I'm not used to writing H/G, so I hope you like it! The title is pretty self-explanatory. Please R&R!


After The Funeral

The new Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall resumed her place at the podium after Minister Shacklebolt had finished speaking; the service had been held on the banks of the Lake, alongside the marble monument that marked Dumbledore's tomb. It had been decided by all parties involved and affected by the events of the Battle that a collective commemoration of the lives lost would be most suitable. The now rather desolate ruins of the once magnificent castle cast a gloomy shadow over the proceedings.

"Now, we all know that a mere deputy to the late great Albus Dumbledore would not articulate the emotions necessary to express how saddened we all feel at the loss of such amazing students, parents, friends and loved ones; but we must remember, and I think he would want us to," she glanced over at the pale marble to the left of her, "that these people did not die in vain, it is because of them that we, as a magical community, have the hope to carry on, and it is because of them that the evil which once plagued this world shall never prevail once again. They are heroes, each and every one." Small tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as she stepped down, allowing a minutes silence, only the sniffling of various family members and friends of those that perished.

Harry was sat, a look of guilt-stricken solemnity spread across his face. Since the night of the battle he hadn't spoken to anyone, not even Ginny, he hadn't cried, or screamed, and it was this that proved most worrying. Ginny, who was sat next to him, placed her hand over his, and for the first time in days he had looked at her, into her sad eyes, and realised that however guilty he felt, it was Ron and Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's in particular that he had to comfort the most, they had lost Fred; and George, who had decided not to attend, had lost a part of him that no one else could ever replace.

The ceremony finished and people were relieved from their seats, Harry was summoned to talk to the Minister and the Headmistress, who both thanked him for his heroism, although this didn't relieve his feelings; once everyone was making their way back home, he walked across to the white tomb; placing his hand on it, he then looked up at Hogwarts, the Astronomy Tower from which Dumbledore feel from that fateful night was now a mere pile of rubble, the Great Hall windows shattered and the roof of Gryffindor tower in almost non-existence. It was then that he broke down.

"Harry," a voice came from behind him, he didn't wish to turn around and face the girl he loved, the girl whose brother died to save him. "Harry, Harry please- listen to me." Ginny almost pleaded with him, grasping his arm, "Harry." He finally turned around, his eyes red and swollen behind his glasses, he couldn't bear to face her.

"Ginny, I-"

"Ssh." She spoke softly, placing one finger over his lips, "it's okay."

"But it's not, don't you see; all these people died for me, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Fred. Even Dumbledore. It's my fault, and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me."

"Stop, please," she said is almost a whisper, the tears threatening to fall, "I couldn't hate you, these past few days have been torture, the person I needed the most distanced himself from me so much, I need you Harry. I don't blame you." She gushed. Finally, everything was out in the open.

Standing up properly once more the sides of his mouth turned up slightly, as he walked the small step towards her and enveloped her in his arms, and it was at this point that Ginny's tears began to fall. He gripped her even tighter, kissing her head and running his fingers through her hair, "I'm sorry, I love you." Ginny smiled in disbelief, if only for a moment, and kissed him lightly, "I love you too."

"It' s going to be okay you know; _we're_ going to be okay, I'll make sure of that." He spoke strongly once more. All he really needed to hear was that she didn't resent him for Fred's death, and that even after all this that there would be hope, like McGonagall said, and as the sun rose once more over the rippling surface of the lake, illuminating the once maginificent, and _still_ magnificent castle (or what was left of it), it reminded Harry of something Dumbledore himself once said...

"_Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."_


End file.
